Pangeran Serigala dan Tudung Merah Jambu
by Kyukubi
Summary: (Namjin Domestic AU/Werewolf- Non traditional A/B/O!AU/ Baby Kookie!)"Tidak! Kookie bosan, Kookie ingin cerita yang lain" Jawab Jungkook dengan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. "Mhm, baiklah. Kalau begitu Papa akan menceritakan cerita Pangeran Serigala dan Tudung Merah Jambu"


**Pangeran Serigala dan Tudung Merah Jambu**

 **Pairing: Namjin**

 **Rating: Rate M Karena Sedikit Nyerempet**

 **(Werewolf/Non-Traditional A/B/O!AU)**

 **Warning: Alur gaje, Typos everywhere, Mpreg/Mention of Mpreg**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa? _Bedtime story_?" Anak kecil berumur 3 tahun, berambut hitam itu menatap Seokjin dengan mata bulat besar yang jernih bagaikan bulan, bagaimana Seokjin sanggup menolak permintaannya? Seokjin terkekeh, mengecup dahi Jungkook –putranya- dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Baiklah, Mau cerita apa? Hm?" Seokjin bertanya, bersiap untuk mengambil buku cerita di rak buku yang berada dikamarnya. Jungkook kecil menggeleng "Tidak! Kookie bosan, Kookie ingin cerita yang lain" Jawab Jungkook dengan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Seokjin terdiam sejenak, menatap putranya dengan wajah kebingungan

"Cerita yang lain?" Jungkook mengangguk. Kepala Seokjin berputar sejenak, memikirkan apa yang akan ia bacakan pada anaknya, Namun tiba-tiba sepercik ide muncul dikepalanya. Seokjin duduk di ujung kaki Jungkook, menyelimuti anaknya itu dari dinginnya angin malam.

"Mhm, baiklah. Kalau begitu papa akan menceritakan cerita Pangeran Serigala dan Tudung Merah Jambu" Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, membuat anak kecil itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan "Serigala dan Si Tudung Merah?" Seokjin menggeleng "Pangeran Serigala dan Tudung Merah Jambu, Kookie siap mendengarkan?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan antusias, kepalanya sudah ia istirahatkan di bantal, bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita Papanya.

"Pada suatu hari, Tudung Merah Jambu dan teman-teman hutannya, Seekor kucing kecil bernama Chimmy dan kuda gagah bernama Mang, berjalan bersama di hutan untuk mencari buah berry yang terlezat! Mereka mencari satu persatu dari satu semak ke semak lainnya. Si Tudung Merah Jambu pun sangat senang menemukan buah berry itu, Setelah mereka menemukan buah berry mereka pun akan kembali ke kabin kecil mereka di dalam hutan.

Namun ternyata, bahaya sedang mengawasi mereka "Tudung Merah Jambu, aku rasa kita diikuti" Kata Chimmy si kucing. Mang sang kuda gagah berkata "Ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja Chimmy!" Dan ternyata Firasat Chimmy benar! Tudung Merah Jambu melihat ada bayangan yang mengikuti mereka! Mang dan Chimmy mencoba untuk melindungi Tudung Merah Jambu, Tetapi bahaya sudah mendekat dan mereka pun terjebak!" Seokjin membuat-buat suaranya dan tangannya bergerak-gerak, membuat Jungkook menatap Papanya dengan mata semakin membesar.

"Ada 3 ekor serigala yang datang mendekat kearah mereka dan mencoba untuk menerkam!" Seokjin menyerang Jungkook dengan tangannya, dan menggelitik perut balita kecil itu membuat Jungkook tertawa keras

"Hahaha! Papa! Papa, Stop! geli!" Seokjin tertawa melihat Jungkook tertawa, ia memberi kecupan kecil di pipi jungkook sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Lelaki kecil yang ketakutan itu pun hendak lari menyelamatkan diri dan teman temannya, tiba-tiba, ada seekor serigala berwarna abu-abu-"

"Seperti rambut Dada?" Jungkook menginterupsi. Seokjin tersenyum kecil "Mhhm, seperti rambut Dada. Serigala itu sangat besar! Membuat 3 serigala yang lebih kecil dari lainnya ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka! Tudung Merah Jambu terkesima melihat sang serigala yang sangat sangat kuat dan sangat-sangat besar, ia juga sangat tampan saat berubah menjadi seorang manusia! Mereka pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Butuh waktu untuk Tudung Merah Jambu untuk menerima cinta sang Pangeran Serigala karena ia sangat takut untuk mencintai pangeran Serigala yang memiliki segalanya dari pada dirinya"

Pada bagian ini, Jungkook sudah menguap, pertanda ia akan tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kepala Jungkook "Tapi kenapa Papa? Mereka bukannya saling menyukai?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis. Ia menyamankan posisi Jungkook dikasur dan menyalakan lampu tidur disampingnya sebelum bertepuk tangan mematikan lampu utama yang menggunakan sensor tepuk tangan "Itu karena Tudung Merah Jambu merasa kecil, ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang Pangeran Serigala, tetapi ia sangat mencintai Pangeran Serigala dengan tulus. Mereka pun akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan penuh cinta, Tetapi, Raja dan Ratu Serigala tidak suka dengan itu dan menginginkan anaknya untuk memiliki pasangan hidup yang sebanding dengan dirinya..

Pangeran Serigala mencoba berbagai cara agar sang Raja dan Ratu mau menerima Tudung Merah Jambu. Setelah berbulan bulan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Raja dan Ratu, Mereka pun memberi syarat kepada sang Tudung Merah Jambu. Jika ia ingin menjadi pasangan hidup sang pangeran, syaratnya adalah satu;

Ia harus menjadi bagian dari Serigala. Tudung Merah Jambu tetapi hanya manusia! Pangeran Serigala menanyakan apakah Tudung Merah Jambu ingin menjadi Serigala? Ia berkata "Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa terus bersama denganmu, akan kulewati meskipun aku harus melewati rasa sakit-"

Pintu kamar terbuka, Menampilkan suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya dan rambut abu-abu nya sudah berantakan akibat terlalu sering diusak.

"Raja dan Ratu yang melihat betapa tulusnya cinta Tudung Merah Jambu pada sang Pangeran Membuat ritual yang besar untuk mereka dan menerima Tudung Merah Jambu sebagai pasangan hidup Pangeran Serigala dan keluarga kerajaan sesaat setelah Tudung Merah Jambu berubah menjadi Serigala, dan hidup bahagia. Selamanya, bahkan dikaruniai anak kecil lucu yang sangat menggemaskan"

"Dada!" Jungkook melihat Dadanya sudah pulang bersorak riang. Namjoon mengusap rambut Jungkook dan mencium pipinya "Kookie belum tidur?"

Seokjin terhenyak melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. Maklum, instinct nya masih butuh banyak dilatih "Joonie, sudah pulang?"

tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan kecupan kecil di bibirnya dari Namjoon"Sudah, Aku kangen dengan keluarga kecilku" Namjoon terkekeh melihat suaminya yang pipinya saat ini bersemu merah "Kookie saatnya tidur ya, mimpi indah sayang" Seokjin mengecup pipi dan dahi Jungkook, yang diikuti dengan Namjoon. Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Jungkook dan menuju kamar mereka

"Pangeran Serigala ya?" Namjoon menggoda, menaikkan alis nya naik turun pada Seokjin membuat pria yang 2 Tahun lebih tua darinya memukul lengannya "Memang benar kan? Ayah dan Ibumu adalah tetua Clan Kim, jadi otomatis kau adalah pangeran kan?"

Namjoon hanya terkekeh kecil "Bagaimana jika dia tau jika kita berdua bertemu karena kau terlalu ceroboh mencari kunci apartemen mu yang terlempar ke semak semak? Hm? Buah berry darimana?"

Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon membuat Namjoon meringis karena pukulan Seokjin lumayan keras "Jika tidak kau beritahu dia tidak akan tahu!" Namjoon tertawa terbahak sebelum menangkup pipi Seokjin, mengecup bibir suami- _mate_ -nya dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau menyesal? Menjadi werewolf?" Tanya Namjoon kecil di bibir Seokjin.

Ya, Namjoon adalah Werewolf. Werewolf dan manusia saling hidup berdampingan. Namun hubungan antara manusia dengan Werewolf dianggap masih tidak wajar. Keluarga Namjoon adalah Clan terkuat dan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Itulah mengapa saat mereka menjalin hubungan, Mereka takut Seokjin akan menodai darah murni Clan Kim.

Tetapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Ia mencintai Seokjin dan ia memutuskan bahwa Seokjin adalah matenya. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua Namjoon mengijinkan mereka menikah dengan syarat agar Seokjin berubah menjadi Werewolf. Orang tua Seokjin selalu mendukung keinginan anaknya, tidak sama sekali mereka melarang Seokjin untuk berubah menjadi Werewolf, Selama ia bahagia hanya itu yang diminta dari orang tuanya. Walaupun rintangan demi rintangan selalu menerpa mereka, Kegigihan Namjoon yang meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa ia matenya membuat Seokjin luluh. Bahkan saat Namjoon menggigit nya untuk berubah menjadi seorang Werewolf, ia pun tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali.

Seokjin menggeleng perlahan, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Namjoon "Tidak, aku bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia" Jawaban Seokjin dihadiahi dengan kecupan di bond mark di lehernya, dan dengan sekali gigitan, tubuhnya sudah melemas di pelukan Namjoon.

* * *

"Kau yakin?" Namjoon berujar di leher Seokjin tepat diatas bondmark mereka. Seokjin mengangguk, menarik Namjoon turun untuk mengecup bibir Namjoon, namun matenya itu memiliki ide lain dan melangsakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya membuat Seokjin melenguh keras

"Sssh, Jungkook tertidur" Namjoon mengingatkan. Seokjin membulatkan bola matanya dan memukul Namjoon "Ini memang ide siap-ah!"

Namjoon terkekeh "Mhm." Ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Seokjin yang hangat dan sudah basah dengan slick dan sudah ia siapkan untuk mengakomodasi miliknya. Karena jika tidak, Seokjin akan benar benar bisa cedera. Namjoon sendiri bersyukur Seokjin presenting sebagai Omega. Walaupun ia akan tetap mencintai Seokjin meskipun ia Alpha sekalipun. Namun jika itu terjadi ia tidak yakin Jungkook kecil akan lahir di dunia ini.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Seokjin. Meskipun sudah 4 Tahun menikah, ia masih tidak biasa dengan kejantanan Namjoon yang terlalu besar untuknya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukan ini tetap saja ia merasa terlalu penuh, sungguh terlalu penuh.

Tangan besar dan kasar mengusap pipi Seokjin dengan lembut membuat Seokjin terdistraksi dari rasa sakit nya "Aku disini sayang, relaks okay-fuck-relaks"

Seokjin mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Butuh satu menit untuk Seokjin akhirnya memberikan kode untuk Namjoon agar bergerak. Ketika Seokjin merasakan gesekan kulit dengan saraf sensitive didalam dirinya, pikirannya sudah kalut dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Namjoon dan bisikan penuh dengan cinta darinya.

* * *

"Joonie?" Seokjin memanggil mate nya. Saat ini ia sedang bersandar di dada bidang matenya, memainkan jarinya diatas dagu dan pectoral mate nya itu

"Hm?" Jawab matenya dengan singkat, tangannya sembari bermain diatas rambut Seokjin. Moment yang tenang seperti ini sangat mereka rindukan. Semenjak Jungkook terbiasa tidur sendiri mereka setidaknya masih bisa menyisipkan quality time untuk mereka berdua. Saat awal-awal kehadiran Jungkook, Mereka berdua hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk mereka berdua, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyesali sekalipun kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka.

"Kau tahu, Jungkook sepertinya kesepian" Namjoon melihat kebawah dimana mate nya sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata sayunya.

"Kesepian?"

Seokjin mengangguk "Dia bilang dia selalu sedih jika pulang dari daycare karena dia tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya lagi. Apa sudah saatnya memberi Jungkook adik?" Saat ini, Seokjin adalah editor di perusahaan majalah fashion dan Namjoon tentu saja memegang perusahaan ayahnya yang diturunkan padanya. Werewolf memiliki privilege dalam hal dunia kerja karena tentu saja mereka yang dicari. Dengan mereka yang tidak mudah lelah dan stamina yang tinggi banyak dicari Human Resource untuk mengembangkan perusahaan mereka.

Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin dengan wajah bingung "Lalu?"

Mate nya ini kenapa tidak peka sih. Batin Seokjin sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu...bagaimana jika kita memberi adik untuk Jungkook?" Jika seperti ini mau tidak mau Seokjin yang harus terang-terangan. Namjoon terkesiap. Matanya melebar mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin

"Kau yakin?" Lelaki bersurai blonde itu merangkak naik di pangkuan matenya. Tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang saling bergesek satu sama lain dan hole Seokjin masih basah dari aktifitas mereka tadi "Heat ku 2 minggu dari sekarang. Aku rasa selama itu Jungkook akan tinggal sedikit lama di tempat orang tuamu karena kita akan sangat-"

Seokjin mendekat, menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan bongkahan kenyal miliknya di pelvis Namjoon.

"Sangat."

Bibir Seokjin berbisik di telinga Namjoon.

"Sibuk."

Geraman rendah itu adalah yang terakhir Seokjin dengar sebelum ia hilang kendali akan pikiran dan akal nya. Sepertinya dia harus ijin kerja besok.

* * *

Hello! Iseng-iseng aja bikin kayak ginian, ehehehe.

Dan maaf banget kalo banyak typo atau ketidak jelasan dimana dimana karena ini dibuat dalam waktu 1 jam dan ga sempet spell checking.

Anyway, Don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima ^^

Bye!

P.S: Mungkin ada yang tertarik untuk ikut GC RP kakaotalk? kalo iya, please contact me. Thank you :), untuk ketentuan yang lain bisa DM aku disini :D

P.S.S: Harus berumur 18+


End file.
